The Legends Of Teemo
by seatonman
Summary: Surprise again another new story! A beautiful crafted story about a Yordle who is the master of poison, the master of stealth and the master of friendship. He lost his mother at birth and his father was killed when he turned 13 by assassin's. He now uses ability's To bring justice to those who suffered like him. "My name is Teemo Mosley and I will avenge my father".
1. Chapter 1

Hello I am yet starting a newer story. It is the called the story of Teemo. If you ever played league of legends you probably know who Teemo is. If you do not know what league of legends is go to league of legends wiki page and type in the league. If you do not know who Teemo is it's ok because I am going to make his story right now. so enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: A new Yordle and the death of a mother

I was in my office when it happened. my name is Aaron and I am Teemo's father. I own a small medical shop in Bandle city, We personally specialize in medical herbs and counter poison medicine. I could tell you every type of medical herb and poisonous plant in the world. My whole world is nature, I live with the trees. I can find a cure to any poison, and I could heal any wound. I once was the lead paramedic in the Bandle city united military.

I was working on my normal everyday work in my office. mixing medical herbs and taking phone calls. But one phone call would change my life forever. ring, ring, ring. ring, ring, ring. I picked up the phone. "Hello" I said.

"This is the Bandle city hospital informing Aaron Mosely that your son is being born and that your wife Karen Mosely is asking for you".

"MY SON IS BEING BORN!"

I immediately slammed the phone down and ran outside of the shop. as a Yordle I was naturally faster then humans so I made a pretty good sprint. I sprinted across Bandle city. even at my speed it took me at least 20 minutes to get through the crowed city.

I finally reached the hospital. I went in and went to the lobby counter. But there was a huge line. "I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WAIT!" I shouted everyone staring my direction. I pushed through the crowed hurryingly earning a few HEYs! and WATCH IT. when I got to the counter I saw a Yordle lady at the counter with her ocean blue skin. "I need to see my son he is being born today".

"well lot's of kids are being born today so you will just have to wait I'm afraid" said the female Yordle. "Listen" I said grabbing the female Yordle with my fury paws. "I waited 7 months to se my son be born. I will se my son be born".

The women had the look of fear in her eyes and I let go "Of course right away sir".

"Hey come on we had to wait hours" moaned some people behind me, I ignored them.

"What is your name sir".

"Aaron Mosely".

"To in to the hall to your right and head straight down. You will see an elevator at the end of the hall. Go to the 11th floor and then when you get there take a right and 3 doors down should be your wife and your awaiting son".

"Thank you ma'am" I said and I went on my way. I did exactly as she said went down the hall took the elevator to the 11th floor and head 3 doors right once I got to the 11th floor. I entered the door and sure enough my wife was there along with a nurse and a doctor.

"Honey" I said as I ran up to her and hugged her. "I'm glad I made it just in time".

"I knew you would make it. I started feeling pain's in my stomach while I was at home and then It just happened I went into labor".

"Excuse me, but if you two are done talking we should proceed with the birth" Said the doctor behind me.

"Oh right" I said "go ahead, and honey if you need me at all just shout for me I will wait right outside the door".

"You can't stay in here honey".

"The rules of the hospital forbid me of coming in here when a birth is happening, I could get the baby infected If I am carrying something".

"It's true" said the doctor. "your baby could die within a couple days if he or she get's infected this early".

"Alright" I said "just call me if you need me".

Then I kissed her goodbye and went through the hospital door and into the hallway next to it.

I waited for hours and hours going back and forth between the halls, time seeming to have stopped. I then decided to sleep a little.

(2hours later)

I suddenly woke up with a startle. I heard screaming coming from my wife's room. I'M COMING HONEY!" I shouted as barged through the hospital door and into the hospital room.

"AHHHHHH!" my wife screamed in pain as she was giving birth. "Are you ok honey". "get out!" the doctor said. "You will only make it worse".

My wif continued to scream at the top of her lungs. she was in deep pain, there was something obviously wrong. "what's wrong with her! it's not normal for women giving birth to be this load" I shouted.

"Get him out of here" said the doctor to the nurse. "right away sir". said the Yordle nurse.

"Come now Mr. Mosely we would not want to make it harder for Mrs. Mosley". said the nurse grabbing me and trying to move me.

"No I refuse to abandon my wife".

"Well looks like were going to have to use force".

"Karen!" I yelled.

"Honey It's ok" said Karen "promise me that you will take care of our precious Teemo"

"Noooooooo!" I felt a prickly feeling In my left shoulder I started to feel funny. I started seeing dots all around me, the world starting to fade. "Karen! don't leave me". Then I was out.

(2 hours later)

"Wake up. said someone jerking my shoulder. Wake up!"

"Ah!" I said. I suddenly came to my senses and noticed we were in the hallway in a chair with the Yordle doctor standing next to me. I remembered everything. "Is my wife going to be ok?" I asked worryingly.

"I am very sorry Mr. Mosely Your wife, she did not". the Yordle doctor paused for a second. "Your wife did not make it".

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! she can't die she just can't" I said with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mosely, but there is still a little bit of good news, Your son made it".

"Bring it here" I said deeply crying.

"Nurse!" said the doctor. From a room down the hall came a Yordle nurse holding a crying baby in her hands".

I immediately stopped crying and went over to the nurse to pick up my baby. The nurse Immediately handed over the baby when I got to here. I held it in my arms and rocked it. "My one and only son, you are born. I shall name you Teemo in respect for your mothers last wish".

So went by that day. I signed Teemo's birth certificate, took him home and raised him. Days went by then weeks then years. He learned his first words, learned how to talk and walk. I taught him about medical herbs, and about poison and how to avoid them. When he turned 11 I finally got him his first workers permit. I let him run the shop when I have to go out on Aarons. And all this time he never learned about his mother but I promised myself I would tell him on his 13th birthday when he would become a man in Bandle city. and that day was very close.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: growing up

My name is Teemo and this is my story. I did not have much memories of when I was a young child but if I had to remember something it would be the fact that my mother was never there when I was child. My father told me that My mother one day walked out of the house and never returned and I believed that the whole time.

My childhood was like that of any other Yordle child. I would go to school, hang out with my friends, come home eat a big dinner since we Yordle's never usually eat lunch and we usually eat a very light breakfast. The thing that was slightly different about me compared to other Yordle children is the fact that I'm usually spending most of my free time mixing medical herbs and making tea's, although I enjoyed it. One advantage of having the ability to combine medical herbs and making medicine and tea is that there are herbs for anything. For example I could make an herb that will give me a huge burst of energy and just to let you know on a little secret I sell energy tea to my friends at school for money, don't tell anyone.

But There is one other ability I have that no one else but me and my dad share. Knowledge of poison. I know how to spot poisonous plants and avoid them, I know how to make herbs that will counter them, and I know how to use them on other people. But it's not like I will need use it or anything.

Anyway back to my story I grew up in Bandle city a city state in which the Yordle's rule in the continent of Valoran. As you can see Me and my father owned a medical herb shop and my father taught me everything I knew.

When I turned 11 I got my Bandle city workers permit. I could now run the medical herb shop if my dad needed to take care of some business. I was very skilled at my job at this point and was happy to do this. I thought for the longest time that this will be my destiny, to run this shop until I die. I thought I was going to all-wise be happy and that I would live a wonderful and comfortable life. Oh but I was so terribly wrong, for my life was about to change forever when I turned 13.

Note: I'm sorry this chapter is very short. I promise you the next chapter will be much longer. Thank you for reading this far I will be sure to upload more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3: True pain

Chapter 3: True pain

"Son wake up".

"Uh" I said.

"I said son wake up".

"Later".

"SON YOU WAKE RIGHT AT THIS INSTANT!"

"Ah!" I said getting up from my bed with a startling start. I looked around getting my bearings and I saw my dad right in front of me.

"Why are you waking me up so early? It's Saturday".

"Today is a very special day".

"How can today be so special besides it being Saturday?"

"Wow Teemo you can't even your own birthday?"

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! why didn't you tell me so?".

"We got to get to the city hall and get me registered as an adult. I'm 13 all Yordle's become an adult when they turn 13".

"It's okay son it's all right besides you wouldn't want to rush this important day".

"Said the person who screamed at me to wake up".

"Um first of all I did not scream at you, I may have raised my voice a little and second of all I woke you up because your breakfast is ready and it's starting to get cold don't you want to eat".

"Of course I do it's just that becoming an adult is so exciting I can't wait"

"You won't be saying that in a when you will be taking over the shop today".

"Wait, I'm going to be owning the shop?"

"SURPRISE!"

"Yep son I'm going to retire and move to a Yordle resort about 50 miles south of here".

"But I'm a little to young for that right?"

"Oh no you are definitely old enough now, at least legally to own and take care of this shop".

"But how I mean".

I was Interrupted by my father saying "Don't worry I will teach you about money and all that. You will be fine If I knew you couldn't handle this I would not have retired yet. trust me you can do this and don't worry you just graduated primary school so you don't have to worry about homework. Anyway Your food is getting cold it's time for you to eat we will talk later".

"Ok dad" I said.

I went down to the bathroom to wash my hands in the medical herb shop. Since our house is connected to our herb shop down stairs a lot of are everyday need stuff is in the medical herb shop like the bathroom. Although there is a bathroom upstairs my dad doesn't let me use it because it's his master bedroom bathroom and he said he has private stuff up there.

When I was finished washing my hands I went back upstairs into our house and went into our kitchen. I had to climb up our counter stool since Yordles average height was 2 ft. 5 in.

"Ok who is ready for breakfast" said my father entering in the kitchen.

"I am" I said.

"Good because I made your favorite breakfast, French toast with blueberry syrup".

"Oh yum".

"Well today is a very special day, from this day onward your life will be different".

"Well at least no more rules" both of us started laughing, but little I know that my life was truly going to change from this day on.

(2 hours later)

"Ok let's head out son!" shouted my father downstairs.

"Just a second dad". I was getting my jacket on and looking for my ID because on the day you become an adult you have to trade in your minor ID for an adult ID at least in Yordle land.

When I finally found my ID I went downstairs. "Finally your ready son. If I waited one more minute I would explode".

"I could live with that" said Teemo.

"Your violent".

"I'm just kidding I don't actually want you to explode, yet".

"TEEMO!"

"Just kidding, just kidding. let's just leave".

"Yeah before I slap you In the face".

so we headed out got onto our horse carriage. "I'm also going to get you your own horse and carriage today because I'm taking these two horses with me" said my dad pointing at Darrius and bobby".

As we went our way we meet a few neighbors and friends. "Teemo my man becoming an adult today hell yeah!" said Alex my best friend from primary school.

"oh your son is becoming an adult today how exciting, you know Teemo I knew since just a little Yordle" said my neighbor/godmother that I knew since forever.

When we finally got to the Bandle city department of adult licensing in the middle of downtown Bandle city we got off our carriage. We head into the modern building decorated with white marble and old paintings.

we went up to the secretary's desk. "Hello" said my father.

"Yes" said the secretary lady.

"My son is turning 13 today and we would like to get his Adult license and ID".

"Ok would you tell me your first name and last name" said the secretary lady typing on her computer.

"Aaron Mosely".

"Aaron Mosley, Aaron Mosely. Is your son Teemo Mosely".

"Yes ma'am".

"Ok let type In a few things. da, da, da, and you are all done".

"That quick? that was way quicker then when I first got my adults license".

"Well it certainly is, now Teemo if you don't mind would you go stand over there where that camera is".

"yes ma'am" said Teemo like his father.

I went over where the camera was. there was a camera facing a green screen. I stood near the camera waiting for the secretary lady to come.

when the secretary women Yordle finally did come she said "were going to take your picture so would you please put your foot on the outline on the floor".

"yes ma'am" I said looking down, discovering the outlines on the floor and putting my foot within them.

"Ok look up at the camera and smile" said the Yordle women with a happy tone.

I did what she said and looked up into the camera and smiled. A bright light shined and the camera snapped a photo of me.

"Ok your good, now let me just enter the photo into the computer and we will be good.

"awesome" I said with a bright attitude.

The Yordle secretary lady went back to her desk and sat down. I went over there to.

She he typed on her computer for a few minutes.

"Ok I think we are good. Here is your adult license/identity. With this you are now permitted to work, vote, drink alcohol and you have full rights to be identified as an adult in Yordle land".

"Thank you" I said.

"Personally let me give you advice" said the Yordle lady. "You will face many challenges in your adult life, you are no longer a kid. You will be expected to be a hard working member of this society. Whatever the challenges may be remember always push through and never give up".

"Very good advice" said my father. "You are an adult now Teemo and you will have lot's of responsibility especially now that you are taking over the shop".

"He's getting his job already?" asked the Yordle lady.

"Yes he is indeed, I am very proud of him".

"Good luck" said the Yordle lady. "Now if there is nothing else you two need I should be getting back to my work".

"Go ahead" my father said. "We will be going now".

"Have a good day sirs".

"You too ma,am" we both said at the same time.

So we both walked out of the building and back into the busy streets of Bandle city. we got into are carriage and started to ride home.

"So son" my dad said while we while we were riding. "I think I will start teaching you a little while we are going home about managing your life and the shop"

"Ok lets do it" I said.

"So first" but before my father had any more time to speak I heard a whistle and a pop followed by something splattering.

I looked over to the side where my father was and I saw a big read spot right at his heart with a bullet jammed in there.

I looked behind the carriage where there was opening and sown the street was an assassin, he had a dark robe on so I could barely see any of his body. A lot of Yordle's around me started to scream and run in all direction

I was in absolute shock I could not describe what it felt like to just sit there and watch my father die. I was so In shock I could not even couldn't even cry.

"Dad it will be ok I'll take you to a hospital" I said as screaming started to happen.

"Son it's too late".

"No it's not I can still get you too a"

"Listen to me son! You know I will not survive, no one can survive a bullet to the heart. It's too late for me son but it's not too late for you. Now listen and do not interrupt me and say I might survive because I am telling you right now I wont. I need you too go home and hide there is an invasion happening by assassins and you must not get killed by one. Son let me tell you this I believe in you. You will have successful and wonderful life. I know this son I want to promise me this change your last name but continue are family".

"Why do you want me too change my last name? I think it is fine how it is" I said working up tears in my eyes now.

"Because you will start a new legacy".

"What?"

"Son I do not have time to explain I need to tell you one more thing". As my dad said this he pulled out of his pocket a key. "There is a chest in my bedroom that this key fits in I want you to hold on to this key and guard it with your life. There are many secrets that that chest protects. Now listen carefully to my instructions because if you mess this up all will be lost. Now listen On your 18th birthday you will go up to the chest and say Teemo guardian of the sun and stars and protector of the valley of life. when you say this key word the chest security system will be deactivated you will then open the chest. There will be many strange things in there but take all of it and there will be a document. You must read the document clearly and then when you are done reading the document you will burn it. Do not any of these step before your 18th birthday do you understand".

"Yes dad".

"Good. You know Teemo you have always been my one and only perfect son. You are just amazing to think that you are going to have your own legacy very soon".

"What are you talking about". I said now crying.

"You will understand when the day comes. Teemo.

"Yes day" I said with pools in my eyes.

"Have a good life" he said his voice fading. "And stay strong Teemo". And those were my fathers last words. He closed his eyes and took his last breath and then he was gone.

"Father no. please don't die".

"Hey kid" I heard someone call from behind me. "You better get those horses moving if you want live".

I turned around and there was that assassin that killed my father.

There were a group known as the assassins who are human and came form the plague jungle. They are infamous for doing numerous invasions on Yordle land.

"Oh it just look's killed your father little boy" said the assassin holding a large sniper. "It would be a shame if his son went with him"

"I'll kill you" I said.

"ooo I am so scared, oh what should ever do? Oh I know maybe I should bring out my flamethrower. burning your father might just protect me".

"You monster I won't let you".

"Oh will see about that" the assassin said while bringing out his flamethrower.

"No, I will die before letting you do that".

"That makes it much easier for me, well bye, bye".

I gasped and closed my eyes but then I heard shots. I opened my eyes and the assassin in front of me had a shocked expression on his face then he fell.

"Hey are you hurt?" Behind the fallen assassin a what looked like a soldier of the Bandle city untied army. He was a dark skinned and furred Yordle with and he had green eyes.

"I don't think so" I said to the soldier.

"Well if your not hurt then let me escort you out of the hostile zone".

"Ok but before we go can I bring my father".

"Your father?"

I pointed down at the dead corpse next to me starting to again have tears in my eyes.

"I am so sorry for you" said the soldier.

"I wish I could help you obtain your fathers remain but we are in a hostile zone. we can't do anything with his corpse but after the battle if I can I will do everything to try to return your fathers remains to you".

"Thank you" I said.

"What's your name?"

"Teemo".

"Nice name, I am sergeant Brian Stewart it is a pleasure to meet you Teemo" said sergeant Brian holding out his hand offering a hand shake.

I gladly shook his hand. "Thank you so much, Your doing so much for me and you just me".

"It's the duty of a Bandle city united military soldier to help those in need and to become best friends with them when they need a friend and let me ask you this how old are you".

"13, today I got my adult's license".

"Oh that is just extremely harsh your already 13 and your dad just dead" we both stood in silence for a few seconds. "Where is your mother?"

"My father never told me, all I ever knew was that she wasn't there with me growing up".

"Any brother's or sister's" said Brian now crying.

"No".

"Teemo if you ever need anything" Brian said crying very hard "go into the Bandle city united military office and I will do anything for you".

"Thank you" I said.

"Now we need to go because we are in a hostile are, there is full invasion going on. There are at 400 confirmed assassin's within the city and the invasion began about 30 minutes ago. Teemo I'm going to ask you this once, will you trust me with your life?"

"Yes" I said.

"Thank you Teemo, I promise I will get you out of here safely now let's go" said Brian letting go of his tears.

"Wait" said Teemo. "before we go may I say goodbye to my father?"

"Of course Teemo but can you but make it quick I'm not sure how long it will be until the next assassin comes".

"Ok I will". Teemo turned towards his father's corpse "Father thank you for everything you gave me, Thank you for raising me now it's my turn to take care of myself thank you done and rest in peace I hope to see you in heaven one day".

"You will Teemo, You will" said Brian. "Let's go Teemo".

"Ok" I said.

So we headed off through Bandle city. For about the first 15 minutes we encountered no trouble as we sneaked through the city.


	4. Chapter 4: Hell city

Chapter 4: hell city

I asked Brian "Brian don't you have a squad you spouse to be in?"

"Yes but I'm on a solo mission right now to rescue any civilian that might be potential danger and I was successful".

"Oh, I'm guessing solo mission's don't happen a lot".

"No not a lot, but every once in a while it will happen, It's not very common for Yordle's to go on solo missions".

"Oh, can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure".

"What is it like being in the military?"

"It's fun actually, we have to work out everyday. I do all different types off jobs. I Guard the city gates sometimes, sometimes I work a shift as a military police, sometimes I get sent out on campaigns throughout Valoran, and sometimes like today I help defend the city".

"Cool" I said.

"Yeah it's cool until you have to take a life. Taking a life is wrong it's not natural and God forbids it but I have done it in fact you've seen me kill that assassin. I repent every time I take a life. Even though those assassin's are sick I still can't get over killing a human or a Yordle or anything else that has a soul".

"Wow, that part must be hard" said Teemo.

"Are you Christian?" asked Brian

"Um I was introduced to the church and I had a paedobaptism but I am not an active participator in church although I do believe in Jesus".

"Well let me tell you this for a Christian killing someone is one of the hardest things you can do".

"why are you in the military then?"

"Because it was my calling to serve in the military, god told me to do this so this is the path I will take".

"isn't that strange that god would tell you to do something like that".

"I find that strange to but I'm sure I will understand when I go to heaven. Every time I kill I repent, it's required"

"hmm" I said. "I know that murder is a sin but I did not know I need to repent after I sin".

"You do trust me after this is all over you and me can have a serious talk".

"Ok"

The two Yordle's continued on walking in silence for about 15 minutes. They then decided to take a break. They found a nearby store that was empty. we carefully went in. The store was a mini mart that sold all kinds of Yordle snacks and food's. We searched the whole place discovering that there was a door in the back of the mini mart that lead to a storage room we checked the storage room out and found that there was an emergency exit in the back. "well use it if we have to make a emergency escape" said Brian. We then went near the window at the front of the shop and ducked down so we could we could see if enemy's are approaching ducked behind the window.

"You know I noticed that the streets have bee empty the whole time we have been walking" said Teemo.

"That's how it's like in invasions, one minute the streets are crowded the next it's empty. All the Yordle's are probably hiding in their house or high up in one of the skyscrapers".

"Where are the assassin's and the military".

"I'm not sure but according to the last report I was given there were soldiers in downtown".

"Well were in a residential district in Bandle city. Should it be safe?"

"Well if the frontlines are in downtown we should be pretty safe" and right as Brian said that a shooting sound happened followed by a load glass breaking both of us looked at the shop window it was broken".

"ENEMY FIRE! on the ground Teemo NOW!"

"Ah!" said Teemo as he literally dropped to the ground.

"No matter what until I tell you to stand up you will remain laying down, is that understood?" asked Brian

"yes sir said Teemo.

"Good". After Brian said this he took position near the broken window with his machine gun. Brian yelled out "If you are an enemy please surrender immediately, I will be forced to use deadly force if you do not cooperate". Brian continued scanning the area around the building. He fired a few warning shots apparently trying to scare the enemy into submission. All the sudden Brian's eyes went wide and he said "Teemo get ready to move at a seconds notice and here" Brian gave me what looked like a pistol. "Do you know how do use a gun?"

"Umm no."

"Well you might be learning today because Teemo I'm trying to scare you I'm going to be honest but there are snipers all around us and there is a squad of what looks like ten assassin's carrying light machine guns wearing body armor. I'm going to go to the back entrance then head out and get some help you stay here".

"Wait are really snipers surrounding us and ten assassin's after us".

"See for yourself".

I looked up out of the window and like Brian said I saw at least seven snipers on the rooftops surrounding us and about 400 meters away down the street was a group of ten assassin's carrying light machine guns and wearing bullet proof armor, Brian was right I gasped and brought my head down.

"Told you" said Brian "Now I'm going to carefully see if there is another entrance. Teemo listen carefully if any one of the assassin's comes into the building find a place to hide. Do not I repeat do not use your gun unless it is absolutely last resort. The first thing you want to do if they spot you is yell for me I will be there in a flash. Do you understand my instructions?"

"Yes but why can't you take me wouldn't it be safer for me to go with you?"

"The reason I'm not going to take you with me is because I there might be enemy's in the back waiting in the back so I think it would be safer if you just hide in here now I'm going to go and try to look for a way out and you stay here don't worry I promise I will get you out of this alive. Now I got to go good luck".

"You too" I said and that is the last time I would see him until the invasion was over.

As Brian headed out I kept quiet. I waited for what seemed like hours then all the suddenly I heard a load shout and an explosion went off somewhere. I hear Assassin's shouting and scrambling.

"I think there are soldiers in that shop" I heard one of the soldiers say. "Let's check it out".

I got really nervous and I did as Brian said. I looked around the shop and found a nice spot underneath the cashers counter. I crawled underneath there and waited. I heard the door open.

"You three check that side and you three you check that said" said one of the assassin's.

'what do I do' I thought, 'I don't even know how to use a gun what if they find me?'

"Hey you, check the counter"

"Yes sir" replied one of the men.

'oh shit' I thought 'what am I going to do?' But it was too late the assassin was already here. I Naturally crawled up in to a ball and prayed that I would not be seen. I did not move a single muscle or breath a single breath I just stood still.

"No one underneath the counter sir".

"Ok search the back".

'wait what' I thought I moved so I was facing outside the counter. 'How did they not see me, I mean it's not like I'm invisible'. I looked down at my body and I almost screamed, the only thing that prevented me form screaming was the fact that there were at least six different assassin's in the room.

I was indeed invisible. 'How, this is not possible I can't just turn invisible? It's just not possible', but I will eventually find out that a lot of stuff about me is special.

As I was awed in wonder of my invisibility I heard the footsteps of the assassin's disappear. "It looks no one is here sir" said one of the assassin's.

"Will move out then because there is no point in searching this dump if they are not here".

I slowly heard the walk out of the mini mart. I finally breathed again. I got up and looked around. I thought 'ok what do I do next? I know Brian said for me to stay here but what if more people come and I'm not sure if my invisibility trick works forever'. Then I realized and said "wait I turned invisible after standing still for a couple of seconds why am I not turning invisible now I stood still for many seconds?" I eventually gave up looking for an answer and started looking around the store.

I decided nothing in the mini mart was useful because I was not hungry and I did not have a bag with me and I was carrying a gun already which I still had no idea on how to use.

I went over to the back door that lead to the storage room and entered. I looked around making sure no one was in here and I went to the door over in the back of the storage room. I held the gun Brian gave me out with one hand as I slowly opened the door reveling the outside world. I peeked outside making sure no one was out there. When I was confident enough I slowly emerged out of the shop. I discovered that the back of the shop lead into a alleyway with tall buildings on both sides. I quickly ran through the alleyway spotting no assassin's.

I got to the main street and I looked around, no one around. 'This town really is a ghost town when there is a invasion'.

I decided to head down a random street having no clue where I'm at which is pretty sad since I lived here my whole life. As I went down the street I started to notice graffiti sprayed on the windows of shop, they were pretty gory probably assassin's trying to scare Yordle's into submission.

Some of them said "any Yordle found within the streets of Bandle city will all 4 limbs cut off and their eyes plucked out" and if that was not gory enough then another said "Any Yordle found within the premises of Bandle city will have there heads cut off and their brains feed to dogs" and that was not even the worse one, one said "dear Yordle's if you are found you will end up like your friend. We took your friend and we brought him to our base. First we beat him until entire face was purple and swollen, then we cut a long sharp painful knife and cut him all over, Then we took a huge bucket of pure alcohol and dumbed it on him, he screamed in agony begging us to stop but we were having so much fun. we then".

I read the next part and threw up all over the ground. I prayed that this did not actually happen and it's totally a lie but I had a strange felling it might of happened. Brushing that thought aside I ran as far away as possible from that graffiti as possible but little did I know I was about to see much worse.

(couple hours later)

After a couple hour of walking through the quiet streets of Bandle city I finally found an area I recognized. It was the a big residential district in Bandle city. "This is good" I said "now I can go home from here and get to safety".

I slowly walked through the abandoned streets I noticed many markets and homes I've passed by, the promise of fresh produce every day, I remembered my dearest childhood memories here from shopping to the district festival to sleeping at friends house, our district even had it's own school. This is the Bandle city harvest district famous for it's agricultural community and very famous for it's harvest festivals in the fall and now it will never be the same for me, I'm an adult now.

As I slowly let the memories go one by one I walked through the district eventually reaching my neighborhood.

As I walked passed the sign that said welcome to hill creek residents I felt a very odd presences, I knew something wasn't right. I looked around and nothing seemed out of the unusual except for the empty streets, but I had a feeling that I'm being watched and that something bad happened here. "Hmm" I said. "This is very odd".

I carefully walked down the street heading in the direction of my house and as I did I started noticing that things were out of place and that there is something wrong. As I passed houses I saw windows broken, I passed by a few carriages horses missing and the carriages broken, I also noticed a mysterious blood stain on driveway of one of the houses plus the felling of being watched increased as I advanced further into the neighborhood.

When I finally reached my house you know the one that had a medical herb shop downstairs and the actual house upstairs. I looked carefully at my house examining it for anything unusual about it. Everything seemed normal so I walked up to the driveway and to the outside stairs on the side of the house. I walked up the stairs and approached the side door of the second floor I put my right hand in into my right pocket and took out the house key that I always carried and stuck the key in the key hole. I turned the key and unlocked the door and opened it and then I proceeded into my house.

When I got in I carefully looked around the whole house checking the bathrooms, kitchen, hallways, bedrooms, making sure no on was here and that nothing was damaged or stolen. When I was done checking and pleased I then proceeded downstairs to check the medical herb shop using the inside stair case that connected the house and the shop.

As I walked downstairs I started hearing whispers coming form the medical herb shop. I gasped and whispered "What if the assassin's are down there stealing all our goods?" I carefully raised the pistol I still had in my hand and I approached the door at the bottom of the stairs. I stopped right next to the door and breathed heavily. I was so nervous I thought 'if these are assassin's I will have no chance. Please god don't let it be assassin's, please don't let it be assassin's". I eventually worked up the courage to put my hand on the door and turn it. I slowly turned the door nob carefully started to push the door open. Then I though 'it's now or never'. I breathed in and then I forcefully pushed the door open and held out my gun and yelled "NO ONE MOVE!"

All the sudden I heard gasps and I also heard one Yordle say "please don't kill us we are only taking shelter here.

"Oh" I said as I put my gun down and relaxed, These were just neighbors.


	5. Chapter 5: leaders

Chapter 5: leaders

What stood in front of me were 5 Yordle's. Three male and two female. The females were obliviously blue because that's the natural skin color of female Yordle's not to be sexist or anything but male Yordle's have fur on their body and the fur can be all different colors depending on the Yordle. Two of the males in the shop had brown fur with green eyes and the other male had black fur with brown eyes. "I'm so sorry" I said "I thought you were assassin's.

"You scared us for a second too" said the black furred Yordle. "We thought you were an assassin too".

"Well now that we know that were not assassin's here I would like to ask how did you guys get in here?"

"giko over there" said the black Yordle pointing over at one of the brown furred Yordle's "is an expert lock picker, he got us in quickly before the assassin's came".

"I'm guessing There are assassin's in the neighborhood because I felt like I was being watched when I entered".

"Yep there are a lot, they are hiding within the houses waiting for the Bandle city united military to clear out before they make their move also I heard the scouts of mothership are getting involved and I'm pretty sure the assassin's do not want to deal with them I mean they are Bandle city's #1 best special forces".

"Hmm that is bad we will have to tell the military when they come before the assassin's reek havoc on Bandle city".

"Yes we will. May I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"I swear I recognized you, do I know you?"

"Well my name is Teemo".

"Your the son of Aaron the medical herb expert. I remember you, you were the one assisting your father while I came here buying herbal medicine".

"Wait who are you?"

"I'm Steven hardly, the Bandle city harvest district vice president".

"I've heard of you. You plan all our districts events, you've also been in charge of the Bandle city harvest festival".

"Yes I have Teemo and if you recognized me you will probably recognize these guys".

I looked behind Steven and I recognized the people behind him. The two Brown furred Yordle's were joey Sanders and Claudius Evergreen. Joey was Bandle city's harvest district treasurer and Claudius was the vice treasurer. Behind Joey and Claudius were the two female Yordle's Mary Stavilin and Jasmin Bowers. Jasmin was the Bandle city's harvest district secretary and Mary was Bandle city's president.

"That is so cool that I'm meeting all of you at the same time. Wait is this a coincidence that all of you are here at the same time?"

"Actually" said Mary "we were having a meeting discussing future events happening within the harvest district when the attack happened. All the sudden six assassin's burst through the front doors holding huge machine guns. They then started spraying all over, many people died instantly a few managed to find cover but everything happened so fast. We somehow managed to escape through the back of the building. We then all ran as fast as we could to find a temporary shelter. That's when we found this neighborhood but the neighborhood was much worse. We ran here only to discover that this neighborhood was infested with assassin's and bodies and blood everywhere but the assassin's for some reason did not even touch us, I found this very strange but I did not complain the assassin's just simply walked into other houses and did not come out, probably setting up an ambush. Anyways we were looking for a house that an assassin did not went into and we found yours. The front door was locked but I am very good at lock picking thanks from my dad for teaching me how to lock pick and we entered. A couple minutes later you showed up and that's our story".

"Wow!" I said.

"Now that we've told you are story how about you tell us yours".

"well I went to the Bandle city department of adult licensing".

"Wait you became an adult today" asked Mary.

"Yes".

"CONGRADULATIONS!" everyone said at the same time.

"Well it hasn't been the best birthday" I said starting to have tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Asked Mary softly.

I sighed and said "notice how my father isn't here". Everyone gasped.

"That's horrible" said Steven "You just became an adult and you already lost your only family left". Steven put a hand on my shoulder and started to cry with me, Everyone else in the room did the same. The conversation turned into a time of mourning.

(1 hour later)

We eventually stopped crying everyone still surrounding me. Steven then said "Teemo if there is anything you need after this invasion you come to me I will even let you into my house to live if you need to".

"The same goes for me" said Mary.

"Me two" said Jasmin.

"Me three" said Claudius.

"Me four" said Sanders.

"Thank you" said Teemo "you guys are great". Everyone started hugging me but it was then interrupted by the sound of glass breaking and people walking in.

"No one move you are now are hostages".

We all turned and faced the broken glass door at the front of the shop. Standing there were eight assassin's.


End file.
